Harry Potter and the Dangerous Stranger
by Flower-by-name-Weed-by-nature
Summary: Harry and his friends are back at hogwarts. And though there is no more volemort the year will be anything but boring.
1. Back again

God she's so beautiful, how come we didn't get together before now? What a waste of 7 years.

Ron was staring at his new girlfriend hermione while she read through Hogwarts: A history for what he thought must be nearing the 500th time.

"Ron," Hermione interrupted his thoughts " Don't stare at me while I read, you know it puts me off"

Ron just smiled and continued to stare.

They were sitting in the gryffindor common room once again. Professor McGonagall (the new headmistress) had let all the students who wanted to come back and repeat the year just been, again. Hermione of course signed up at once, Ron did so only to be with her and harry missed the castle so much that he couldn't say no, and also returned. Ginny was now in the same year as harry as she did end up attending most of the previous year.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to scold Ron again the portrait of the fat lady opened and Harry, Ginny and Neville climbed into the room. Harry and Ginny with big grins on their faces, And Neville looking like he wished he could crawl under a rock and stay there till the upcoming conversation ended.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Hermione asked, marking her page and putting down her book.

"Guess what we just found Neville and Luna doing in the room of requirement" Ginny asked

Ron smiled, "So you to finally got together then did you?" he asked

Neville seemed to have found his voice at last and glancing at hermione said, "Like you can talk." Ron turned pink and to change the subject said "hang on … if you two," he pointed at harry and Ginny " Found them in there, erm kissing or what ever they were doing, you must have…" his voice trailed off into nothingness, and it was Ginny's turn to go pink.

Harry Cleared his throat and said very loudly "Its 12, Lunch" Right on cue Ron's stomach growled and he hastily got out of his seat and lead the way to the portrait hole.

After lunch they had herbology with Ravenclaw, they usually had it with Hufflepuff but McGonagall had moved things around this year so that Gryffindor had less classes with Slytheryn. They were in greenhouse 5 repotting on hypno-lilies, lilies that when you weren't paying enough attention to what you were doing hypnotized into doing stupid things. They were 3 to a tray, and it was taking them longer than Professor Sprout would have liked to decide who would go on each tray, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all being in the same class. They were taking so long that Professor sprout finally came over to them and said, "Hurry up! Hurry up! Look, girls together, boys together. Now that wasn't so bad now was it!" and walked away looking slightly harassed.

Halfway through the lesson Luna started looking a bit dreamy, well more dreamy than usual. She stood up slowly and drifted over to the other side of the room, blew in someone's ear, clucked like a chicken and skipped around the greenhouse twice singing a strange lullaby that no one had ever heard before and sounded like it was in some other language. She than sat back down where she was before and looked confused as to why everyone was laughing at her. Harry was smiling and trying hard not to laugh, Ron was rolling around on the floor with tears running down his cheeks and Neville had a look on his face that was halfway between pain and amusement. Even Professor Sprout was laughing. Ginny however was not, she was smiling, yes but she was telling Luna what had happened. When she finished everyone was silent, How would she react? She looked around the greenhouse and let out a great scream of laughter, "Clucked like a chicken!" Neville looked like he might faint.


	2. Missing

Harry was happy to say that for once there had been nothing very eventful in his first few weeks back at school, (Apart from Luna getting hypnotized by a flower) No scar pains, no flying cars, nothing. There were of course still a lot of people staring at him, He had killed Lord Voldemort earlier that year though, so that was expected. In fact nothing really interesting happened until Halloween. They had a new student. Her family had just moved to England from New Zealand. She was possibly the first student ever to move to Hogwarts from another school, Though she was muggle born, so that might have had something to do with it. She was Ginny's age so was in her seventh year as well, though in Hufflepuff. She had long black hair, pale skin and green eyes, brighter than Harry's. She was introduced to their Potions class on Halloween morning as Wednesday, like off the Addams Family. They had a new teacher for potions this year he was almost as tall as Hagrid but his voice was just as squeaky as Flitwicks, And when he said her name she giggled at the way her named sounded when he said it. The only available seat was next to harry, and as she sat down she moved a little to close for comfort. He moved a little closer to Ginny but apart from that pretended he didn't notice.

"Harry, don't worry about it" It was after potions that day and Ginny was trying to convince Harry that nothing happened, " Your famous, you cant expect not to be drooled over, besides she'll soon learn she doesn't have a chance." She kissed him then went up the stairs to her room.

He was still worrying about it when he went to bed that night. He knew it was stupid but he had a bad feeling about that girl. When he did finally get to sleep that night it was into one full of nightmares and when he awoke the next morning he felt as though he hadn't slept at all. He didn't bring it up at all the next day or for the next few weeks and had almost forgotten about it when Halloween came.

All through the day the smell of pumpkin wafted throughout the castle. And as usual by the last class of the day you could clearly hear Ron's stomach growling and his groaning and moaning that he was hungry, When was dinner? At one point in class (And it was bad luck for Ron as it was transfiguration) his stomach made such a loud noise that Professor McGonnagal turned to him and screeched "Will you please stop that infernal noise Mr Weasley?!" "But Professor I'm Starved" he replied "Start eating more lunch then!" "But miss" Wednesday piped up "If Ron ate any more lunch he would explode" The class cracked up at this, and Wednesday got her first detention at Hogwarts. "And Wednesday," McGonnagal said as they were leaving the room "You will call me Professor, or professor McGonnagal, not Miss." She said this last word as if it were a dirty curse word, and disgusted her.

"Man what's she got wedged up her ass?" Wednesday asked hermione on the way to the great hall, Hermione looked offended but just said, "Why did you call her miss?" "Oh" Wednesday replied, "At my old school in New Zealand everyone called the teachers miss or sir." "Weird" Ron said what else do you do in New Zealand.?" The conversation lasted until they got to the great hall, which was a good ten minutes or so, as they were walking slowly. For once Ron seemed to forget all about his stomach. Wednesday told them that they had fish and chips at least once a month, that they had four ten week terms, the first three having a two week holiday after them and after the last one a six week holiday. For Christmas they went to the beach and built sandcastles, not snowmen and that it never even snowed in Auckland (where she lived).

When they did get to the great hall ("Finally!" said Ron remembering his stomach at last "I could eat an Hippogriff") they saw the usual decorations, flying steamers of black and orange, Live bats and pumpkins each the size of a plasma TV. Most people didn't take much notice of them, they were used to them, but Wednesday stared up at them in awe until someone shoved her out of the road and shouted that she was blocking the doorway. She jumped and then blushed, "Oh, See you" she said to them, and wandered over to the Hufflepuff table. As they sat down Harry started to whisper to Ginny "Don't you think its weird how she started to hang out with us? I mean, she doesn't even know-" But was cut short as McGonnagal stood, and stared around at people who were talking, thin lipped as usual "Let the feast begin" she said simply when the hall was silent.

Ron reached out towards the food and within seconds had a mouthful of pumpkin. "You've got nothing to worry about, like I said, your famous harry, and she doesn't seem so bad to me" Ginny said reasonably before piling her own plate up with food.

Halfway through the feast however something happened that in Harry's mind contradicted what Ginny had earlier said. Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom, and never came back after ten minutes hermione went to see if she was all right, she didn't come back either. Harry looked over to the Hufflepuff table, just by chance. He couldn't see the vivid black of Wednesday's hair anywhere.


End file.
